1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an electronic device, an information processing system and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as image forming apparatuses are made multifunctional, numbers of settings for operating respective functions are increased. Thus, device setting upon newly introducing an image forming apparatus or updating an application program becomes complicated, and burdens on administrators are increased.
For the above problem, for example, Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2012-114567 discloses an image forming apparatus that acquires common setting information common to plural image forming apparatuses from an information processing apparatus which has been designated in advance, and sets setting information based on the acquired common setting information.
In the case of performing a collective setting for setting information for devices, a setting method of transmitting the setting information to the devices and performing setting for the devices by using, for example, a management tool using WebService/MIB or the like is called a push type setting method. On the other hand, as disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2012-114567, a setting method of acquiring (pulling out) device setting information file (preference information) from an external server or the like in response to a request from the image forming apparatus is called a pull type setting method.